Mala Influencia
by SoRaTo FoReVeR
Summary: O cinco veces que Hiruma fue una mala influencia y no lo supo, y la vez que lo hizo. Naturalmente, es un crack. La clasificación es por las groserías. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA DEL FANFIC BAD INFLUENCE DE NOCTURNAL SMILE. Ni la historia ni Eyeshield 21 o sus personajes me pertenecen.
**Nota de la autora:**

O cinco veces que Hiruma fue una mala influencia y no lo supo, y la vez que lo hizo.

Me disculpo por el crack. Nah, me divierte demasiado como para sentir arrepentimiento. Solo disfruten y tengan cerca algo para lavarse el cerebro, con eso todo debería estar bien.

Les advertiría acerca del OOC de algunos personajes, pero dado que ese es el punto, no sé por qué necesitaría una advertencia. Intenté mantenerlos mayormente dentro de su forma de actuar con algunos cambios que normalmente no tendrían gracias al maniaco favorito de todos. Espero haberlo logrado.

Además, este sitio se sigue comiendo mi puntuación, así que si parece que falta algo, ¿Me lo dirían? Realmente no sé cómo arreglarlo.

Edición: ¡Gracias a la bibliotecaria Ayla por su ayuda! Juraría que lo vi escrito de la otra forma, pero revise Wikipedia y quién lo diría, tenías razón. XD ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de corregirme!

Descargo de responsabilidades: Si me perteneciera, Sena sería conocido tanto por su habilidad para correr como por su harem de atléticos chicos de secundaria. Y chicas. A veces. Depende de cómo me sienta.

 **Nota de la traductora:** Como dice el sumary este fanfic fue escrito por Nocturnal Smile quien amablemente me dio permiso de traducirlo y publicarlo.

Yo me encargaré de que todos los review lleguen a ella ;)

Es el primer fic que traduzco así que las críticas constructivas son bien aceptadas.

 **5\. Mamori:**

No era su culpa. Ellos la habían llamado, vieron en lo profundo de su alma y descubrieron el vacío que había ahí, diciendo que podían llenarlo, susurrando dulces promesas de felicidad y dicha. ¡Eterno éxtasis al alcance de la mano!

Además los pastelillos de crema estaban en oferta. ¿Cómo se suponía que una chica como Mamori resistiera una tentación como esa? Era una estudiante, no una santa.

Había empezado inocentemente:

"¡Buenos días! ¿Le importaría si escojo mis pastelillos de crema?"

"¡Claro que no! Adelante, por favor."

Los ojos de Mamori se afilaron con los poderes de… algo que la dejaba saber instintivamente que pastelillo tenía más crema. Daba igual, mientras la hiciera feliz. Y así era, de modo que todo estaba bien. A menos de que aquel demonio rubio se presentara. Mamorio frunció el ceño ligeramente al pensar en Hiruma mientras escogía su postre.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar justo en ese momento, y estaba segura de que había un dicho perfecto para tal situación mientras veía quien la estaba llamando- cierto, habla del Diablo y él aparecerá. "Hiruma, buenos días. ¿Necesitas algo?" Una corta conversación (llena hasta el tope de demandas, insultos, y planes, como siempre) después, y su pastelillo había sido empaquetado y… ¿Estaba listo para que se lo llevara? ¿Por qué la observaba el empleado con absoluto terror, como si fuese un payaso?

¿Qué? No le gustaban los payasos. Daban miedo. Nadie debería sonreír tanto.

Como fuera, el empleado la observaba con horror. "¿Está… todo bien?" preguntó tentativamente.

La pregunta pareció sacarlo del trance en el que estaba. Jaló el cuello de su uniforme y soltó unas risitas nerviosas. "No- no querrás decir Hiruma, el demoniaco estudiante Hiruma, ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?"

Mamori parpadeó. No sabía que su influencia llegaba así de lejos. "Er, sí, hablo de él. Estamos en el mismo club, soy la manager-"

El trabajador la interrumpió con el chillido menos masculino que había oído. Era amiga de Sena; sabía de lo que hablaba cuando se trataba de chillidos poco masculinos. "¡Toma! ¡Tomalos todos! Pero por favor dile que no le cuente a nadie de- um, ¡Hare lo que él quiera!" El sollozante hombre puso todos los pastelillos de su tienda en las manos de Mamori.

Una ola de culpa inundó a Mamori, y sintió la urgencia de corregir el malentendido sobre ella y Hiruma.

Eso le duró alrededor de 10 segundos. ¿Todos esos pastelillos gratis? ¡Anotación!

Tenía sentido, razonó Mamori. Después de todas las cosas que tenía que soportar por culpa del rubio, el karma dictaba que obtuviera algo como recompensa. Como unos mil pastelillos de crema gratis, aunque lo que el hombre le había ofrecido sería suficiente.

"¡Gracias-hasta-mañana-adiós!" Mamori salió de la tienda antes de que el encargado pudiera cambiar de parecer, con su tesoro apretado contra su pecho. Decidió que nadie necesitaba saber sobre lo que había pasado. Jamás.

Mucho menos el rubio demonio que lo había hecho posible.

 **4\. Jyuumonji:**

Hacía mucho desde que habían hecho esto, solo ellos tres, recorriendo en sus bicicletas las calles por las que habían peleado durante sus días de delincuentes. En ese entonces no había nada tan emocionante como una pelea, nada que les demostrará de mejor manera que estaban vivos, aunque ahora tenían algo mejor.

El Futbol había cambiado tantas cosas. Ahora era diferente, sin conducir para buscar una pelea sino solo por el gusto de hacerlo. Kuroki y Togano estaban a su lado, con la misma euforia en sus rostros (más en la de Kuroki que en la de Togano, después de todo, los lentes de Togano cubrían la mayor parte de su cara). Sin embargo, la euforia de Togano puede que tuviera más que ver con el nuevo número de la Shonen Jump en su bolsillo trasero. Era sólo un hecho desafortunado de la vida el que las buenas cosas nunca duraban para siempre.

Otra pandilla los alcanzó, y entonces hubo un torbellino de golpes, de saltar fuera de sus bicicletas, aun en movimiento para dar otro puñetazo, adrenalina, nudillos sangrientos. De descubrir cuanto les había ayudado el ser hombres de línea a su cuerpo y resistencia. Librarse de esos punks era ridículamente fácil.

Entonces llegaron sus refuerzos. 26 de ellos. Mierda.

Con cuchillos y bates de metal. Doble mierda.

Y su líder era el mismo bastardo que le había causado a Jyuumonji la líne horizontal de su cicatriz. Triple mie- ¿En serio? Togano levantó la vista al cielo. ¿Habían hecho enojar a alguna deidad o qué? Entonces recordó que al unirse al equipo de Futbol de Deimon, esencialmente le había vendido su alma al Diablo, es decir Hiruma. Así que sí, más o menos eso habían hecho. A los Dioses solían no agradarles los demonios ni la gente que les vendía sus almas. Mierda.

El líder de la pandilla contraria era conocido y temido por su masivo intelecto. "Bueno, bueno, si son los Perdedores de Deimon. ¡Me sorprende que ustedes, bebés, no estén en casa con sus mamis!" Realmente, ese molesto y completamente único insulto mostraba sin dudas sus poderes de creatividad e ingenio. "Jaja, pero entiendo porque no están en sus casas con sus mamás, ¡Porque fui yo quien estuvo ahí! Ya saben. Con sus mamás." Las musas seguramente lloraban con envidia al escucharlo hablar. "Haciéndolo" ¡Escúchenlo, habla con el conocimiento arcano de un ángel!

El nombre de este hombre es Daisuke Sayonara, y ciertamente no fue nombrado así porque es un personaje que solo aparecerá una vez, con un mal pasado, introducido para crear drama y que no regresará después de su abrupta despedida. Eso sería tonto.

"¡Haaa!"

"¡Haaaaa!"

"¡HAAAAA!"

Habiendo hecho su típica expresión, los hermanos Ha-ha se prepararon para la guerra. No caerían fácilmente, ellos- Jyuumonji tuvo una idea. El rubio paro en corto, Togano y Kuroki lo siguieron, mirándolo con ojos cuestionadores, pero sin perder completamente de vista al enemigo. No habían tenido pelea callejera tras pelea callejera sin nada con que defenderse.

Jyuumonji analizó la situación. Antes de haber sido amenazado para entrar en el equipo de Futbol Americano, hubiera saltado directo a la sartén y que se jodieran las consecuencias. Pero ahora… Ahora, era un poco más inteligente al momento de pelear. La estrategia era de hecho importante. Y no pudo evitar pensar, ¿Qué hubiera hecho Hiruma si él hubiera estado en este desastre?

Chantajear a todos como loco.

Sí, la respuesta era obvia, pero no muy útil. A menos que…

"Daisuke Sayonara. Me sorprende que muestres tu cara por aquí." Dijo con confianza Jyuumonji, arrastrando las palabras y tratando de sonar tan condescendiente como fuera posible. Tuvo éxito.

La cara de Daisuke se transformó en una mueca, que de hecho se veía bien en su rostro (la practicó frente al espejo de su casa hasta que le salió bien, de lo cual un cierto quarterback estaba bien enterado). "¿Qué se supone que significa eso, maldito yanqui?"

"Escuché lo que pasó el invierno pasado", continuó Jyuumonji, preguntándose si esto de verdad funcionaría. Kuroki se veía confundido, Togano parecía intentar descubrir si su amigo había sido reemplazado por un extraterrestre (Jyuumonji de verdad tenía que empezar a enseñarle la diferencia entre los mangas y lo que todos los demás llamaban "realidad"), pero ambos parecían dispuestos a apoyarlo en cualquier momento.

Para la sorpresa de todos, Sayonara vaciló. "¡Na- nadie pudo haberse enterado de eso!"

Jyuumonji sonrió, o más bien mostró los colmillos. "¿De verdad pensaste que nadie te delataría? La mejor parte es que no soy el único que lo sabe, ¿Y esa otra persona? Bueno, solo digamos que si algo nos pasa a nosotros tres, no seremos los únicos que sepan tu pequeño secreto".

Sayonara tragó saliva. "Sí, bueno, ¡No valen la pena de todas formas!" Echó a andar su motocicleta seguido de su pandilla, la mayoría de ellos confundidos. "¡Los haremos pagar por esto!" "¡Sí!"

Kuroki les mostró su dedo de en medio.

Los hermanos Ha-ha parpadearon. ¿De verdad que era tan fácil?

Lo era.

Con razón Hiruma construyó tan fácilmente su imperio del mal (y eso era algo de lo que Jyuumonji no quería pensar al respecto). Los tres hermanos que de hecho no eran hermanos se vieron uno al otro, levantaron sus bicicletas y las desempolvaron.

"¿Alguien quiere un refresco?"

 **3\. Yukimitsu:**

"¿Clase? Cálmense, clase." Yukimitsu, apodado "con cariño" Jodido Calvo por el quarterback de los Murcielagos Malvados de Deimon, estaba intentando calmar a la clase para poder darles un anuncio y terminar con el asunto. Intentando era la palabra clave.

Sus compañeros seguían platicando, más interesados en los planes para el fin de semana, el nuevo celular de Chika, la nueva novia de Ayumu (una completa puta, yo sería una mejor opción para él), Sakuraba, chicas, la mejor manera de invocar a Cthulhu al plano mortal, el número más reciente de aquella revista, y como, ¿Esas porristas? Bueno, escuché de un amigo que conoce a alguien cuya tía de su perro de su primo dijo blah blah blah a Yukimitsu no le importaba.

Eran solo chismes, nada importante. No como el futuro que se había construido a si mismo que no se basaba únicamente en su inteligencia (gracias al cielo). No como el futbol.

Quería salir y practicar. Yukimitsu solo necesitaba decir un anuncio, y entonces se podría ir. "Ya que me eligieron como su representante de clase," lo cual básicamente significaba que nadie más quería el trabajo y ninguno tenía ningún problema con endosárselo a Yukimitsu, "necesito decirles-"

Esto no era bueno. Nadie lo estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo podía obtener su atención?

Le tomó diez segundos el descubrir cómo. Estaba un poco avergonzado de que le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo.

"Ah, Hiruma, ¿Qué haces aquí?" mintió Yukimitsu, sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la voz.

El salón de clases se llenó de un inquieto silencio, como si las voces de un montón de adolescentes hubieran sido repentinamente silenciadas.

Yukimitsu sonrió cálidamente ante el profundo horror en las caras de sus compañeros. "Ahora que tengo su atención…"

Dios, eso fue fácil. Tenía que invocar el verdadero nombre de Satán, er, usar ese truco, más seguido.

 **2\. Suzuna:**

"Mmph mmm!" Intentó gritar Sakuraba.

Suzuna volteo a verlo, arrepintiéndose y sintiendo pena por él al instante. "Sé que es incómodo, pero vamos, puedes soportarlo un poquito más, ¿ok?" Aunque no se había arrepentido ni sentido suficiente pena como para liberarlo.

Sakuraba la fulminó con la mirada, tratando de escupir suplicas o insultos. Era difícil saber cuál de ellos con la mordaza en su boca. Suzuna le dio un pequeño tirón a las ataduras que envolvían a Sakuraba, asegurándose de que siguieran firmes. Y por supuesto, lo estaban, ella era buena atando cuerdas. ¡La práctica hace al maestro!

Preparó su cámara. Click. Claro, el receptor probablemente iba a odiarla después de que todas esas fotos de él con ropa de bondage llegaran a las calles (y aun peor, a las manos de sus muchas fanáticas), pero los Murciélagos Malvados de Deimon iban a estar nadando en dinero para cuando hubiera terminado, y más importante, _ella_ iba a estar nadando en dinero. You-nii iba a estar tan orgulloso.

Era mejor si la manera en que ella y el antes mencionado receptor terminaron en esta situación permanecía en secreto. En serio.

 **1\. Sena:**

Sena casi había olvidado el cómo era esto. Para ser perfectamente honesto, para él estaba bien. Completamente bien. De hecho, todo estaba tan bien que deseaba nunca haber sido recordado de este sentimiento.

¿El sentimiento en cuestión? El de un ratón atrapado cuando casi cuatro de tus atormentadores de la secundaria te encontraban en un momento de distracción (fue una razón completamente valida, ¡Había un nuevo artículo sobre Shin y otro sobre su propio equipo!) y decidían revivir el pasado.

"Sena, ve a traernos algo de comer." Se mofó uno de los chicos. El 'o sino' estaba implícito. Fue empujado contra la pared de un aislado callejón, y ellos estaban parados demasiado juntos como para que encontrará una ruta de escape. Realmente deseaba estar junto a un bloqueador, ¡Entonces habría una oportunidad de alejarse de ellos!

"Erm…" Declinó con mucho tacto.

"No estás pensando en decir no, ¿Cierto Sena? ¿No a tus viejos amigos?" Su 'viejo amigo' sacó unos nunchacus metálicos y comenzó a girarlos con maestría.

Sena parpadeo. "¿Cuándo aprendiste a usar nunchacus?"

El hombre gruño. "¡Deja de cambiar el tema y vete!"

Sena casi consideró el obedecer. Casi. Pero había sobrevivido a la Marcha de la Muerte, a los golpes de oponentes casi súper humanos, y lo más sorprendente, había sobrevivido a Hiruma. No había sufrido todo eso solo para volver a ser el debilucho de antes. Levantó su barbilla para mirar a sus atacantes directo a los ojos (a veces odiaba ser tan chico). "No."

"¿En serio? Supongo que tendremos que dejarte solo y nunca molestarte de nuevo," dijo el cabecilla con falsa sinceridad. Entonces se mofó. "¡No! Ustedes dos, rómpanle las piernas. Se cree un engreído solo porque ahora es famoso, bueno, vamos a mostrarle."

Sena palideció. ¿Sus piernas? Eso no era bueno. Realmente no era bueno. ¿Qué haría si no podía correr? No. No, no ¡NOOO!

"Tienes buena voz, ¿No? Pero nadie puede oírte, e incluso si lo hicieran, no es como si fuera a importarles." ¿Había gritado el último 'no' en voz alta? No lo sabía, necesitaba alejarse, sabía que estaba entrando en pánico, ¡Pero sus piernas no! ¿Cómo podría ayudar a Hiruma, Monta, Kurita, a todos, a conseguir su sueño de llegar al Torneo de Navidad si no podía correr?

Entonces, Sena vio a su ángel de la guarda. Más o menos. Conocía al tipo, algo tenía que valer eso. Aprovecharía lo que pudiera.

"¡Agon!" Sena apenas pudo dejar el miedo de lado para conseguir su única ventaja. "¡Ayúdame!"

Agon, quien únicamente había planeado tomar ese callejón como un atajo hacía la casa de la chica con la que iría ese día, frunció el ceño burlonamente. "¡Basura! ¿Por qué debería ayudarte? Arréglatelas tú solo." Casi siguió su camino, pero Sena consiguió detenerlo.

Todo se reducía a esto: hubo una celebración, había alcohol, hizo una apuesta con Monta, y Sena consiguió el coraje para hacer una de las cosas que nunca había tenido las agallas para hacer. Le echó una mirada al Cuaderno Demoniaco de Hiruma. Daba tanto miedo como pensó que lo haría. Aunque había una entrada en particular que había capturado su atención, se titulaba 'Jodido Rastas'. 'Jodido Rastas' quien Sena esperaba desesperadamente que fuera Agon (aunque, ¿Quién más podía ser?) tenía una debilidad secreta.

Los ojos de Sena brillaron por sus lágrimas, haciéndolos ver más grandes e inocentes, y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. No de manera demasiado dramática, pero lo suficiente para que fuera notable.

"Basura…" comenzó Agon lentamente. "Será mejor que no estés a punto de hacer lo que creo que estás a punto de hacer."

Sena sorbió su nariz convincentemente. "Agon…"

"No. Te. Atrevas."

Con toda seguridad Sena no gimió patéticamente. Lo negaría ante cualquiera que se lo preguntara. Esperaba poder salir de esto con al menos _algunos_ pedazos de su dignidad intactos, aunque no era muy optimista al respecto.

"¡Está bien! ¡Pero no te atrevas a llorar! ¡Odio el llanto!"

 _Sí, lo sé._

 _De hecho, Agon absolutamente_ _ **despreciaba**_ _el llanto. Especialmente cuando lo hacía la basura. Todos los lloriqueos, gemidos y mocos, era- ugh. Tan asqueroso. Justo cuando había pensado que la basura no podía ponerse peor, lo hacían. Entonces empezaban a tartamudear incoherentemente, como si no fuera malo escuchar a la basura hablar antes, ahora tenía que esperar el doble para que sacaran las malditas palabras. Maldita basura. Y siempre decían las mismas cosas cuando lloraban como la basura que eran. Agon, no me lastimes, o Agon, por favor, ¿Por qué ya no sales conmigo? Wah wah wah. Odiaba sus estúpidas lágrimas. No había duda de porque eran basura, comportándose de esa manera. Basura._

 _En algún lugar de la legal y por lo tanto más aburrida parte de la ciudad, Unsui sintió una repentina urgencia de comprarle a su hermano un diccionario._

 _Los atacantes de Sena parecían confundidos. La conversación había llevado un minuto entero, y no estaban del todo seguros de que estaba pasando. Además, solo había otro tipo (Sena no contaba) y ellos tenían armas. Tenían nunchacus por amor de Dios. Los nunchacus eran geniales o algo así._

 _Agon limpió el piso con ellos. Ni siquiera le duraron treinta segundos. Entonces se robó sus nunchacus solo por la maldad de hacerlo, pero sobre todo porque él era Agon y Agon era un idiota de ese tipo._

 _Sena observó con gratitud al que solía ser su oponente y comenzó a hablar tan rápido que sus palabras se juntaban. "Gracias por salvarme, no sé cómo puedo pagártelo, perdón por ser una molestia y perdón por…" Hubo muchas reverencias involucradas. Lo que no hubo fueron lágrimas._

 _Agon se dio cuenta de inmediato (las reacciones a la velocidad de la luz servían para algo, después de todo). "No estás llorando."_

 _"¡Lo siento!"_

 _Agon frunció el ceño. "¿Esa basura te lo dijo" La urgencia de Unsui creció. ¿Quizás había una oferta? "¡Voy a matarlo!"_

 _"¡Hieeeeeee! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! Él no sabe que sé que no te gusta-"_

 _"Y nadie más lo sabrá. Nunca."_

 _Sena asintió tan rápido que parecía que su cabeza iba a caerse. Agon dio un paso y vio a Sena por encima de su nariz. Sena tuvo la repentina visión de que pudo haberse precipitado al deshacerse de sus atacantes solo para remplazarlos con algo mucho peor. Trago saliva. Agon se veía intimidante. Sena se veía como si esta vez de verdad fuera a empezar a llorar. Agon seguía viéndose intimidante._

 _El chico con rastas suspiró irritablemente y pasó su mano por su cabello. "Odio decirlo, pero esa fue una actuación decente. Para una basura." No, no tenía una debilidad por la basura enana. Estaba de buen humor, entre otras cosas porque había vencido a unos extraños y podía asustar con su mera presencia. Las endorfinas y esas tonterías._

 _¡Sin mencionar que tenía nunchacus nuevos!_

 _"Gra-gracias." Sena no podía mirarlo a los ojos._

"Si lo haces de nuevo, estás muerto. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Sí!"

Comenzaron a caminar hacia afuera del callejón, dándose cuenta tardíamente de que iban en la misma dirección. Sena tenía curiosidad sobre algo, pero tenía miedo de sacar el tema. Agon probablemente no reaccionaría bien, especialmente considerando lo que acababa de pasar.

"Agon, hay algo que quería preguntarte sobre Hiruma." Ups. ¿Cómo se le salió eso?

 **+1. Hiruma:**

El término 'loco como murciélago' no había sido definido apropiadamente hasta que Hiruma llegó al mundo. Pregúntale a cualquiera y estarán de acuerdo. Ninguna persona cuerda haría las cosas que Hiruma hacía.

Además de lo obvio, una de esas cosas era esconder su cumpleaños. En serio, ¿Quién hacía eso? ¿No era el punto de los cumpleaños el tener a tu familia y amigos dándote montones y montones de elogios? Bueno, así era como los miembros del equipo de Futbol Americano de Deimon pensaron que sería hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ninguno sabía cuándo era el cumpleaños del demonio. Debían tomarse medidas drásticas.

Hiruma entró en la oficina del club para su práctica de la mañana y se sorprendió al ver que todos habían llegado antes que él. Su sorpresa se mostró en la forma en que la bomba de su chicle reventó un poco más alto que de costumbre. Además de eso, se veía tan indiferente como de costumbre, con su expresión que lo caracterizaba cuando no estaba siendo un maniático.

No se mostraba indiferente muy seguido.

"¿Qué carajo está pasando?"

Había una caja roja sobre la mesa. Tenía un moño. Hiruma la observó con cautela y sacó su arma. ¿Qué demonios estaban planeando esos idiotas?

"¡(MÁXIMO) Feliz cumpleaños!" exclamó su equipo. ¿Cumpleaños? No podía ser. Imposible. ¿Cómo podían saberlo?

"Ibamos a gritar sorpresa", explicó Sena nerviosamente, acariciando su nuca, "pero teníamos miedo de que nos dispararas." ¿Qué le hacía pensar que no iba a hacerlo?

Los hermanos Ha-ha se mofaron. "Sí, nos sorprendió el descubrir que de hecho naciste, no fuiste invocado", bromeó Labios de pescado.

"¡Nos enteramos de la fecha con MÁXIMO esfuerzo!" El jodido mono.

Era cierto. Había costado los esfuerzos del equipo entero, llamadas a altas horas de la noche desde teléfonos públicos para no tener que preocuparse de que sus celulares fueran intervenidos (había habido un incidente y todo mundo se volvió paranoico sobre sus conversaciones por teléfono, ¿Ok? Nadie quería hablar sobre ello.), la habilidad de dibujo de Togano, 5 toneladas de agujetas de zapatos, algunas cosas por las cuales Sena no estaba seguro de si alguna vez dejaría de sentirse sucio, chocolate, copias de fotos de Sakuraba cortesía de Suzuna, y un triciclo. Al final, sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena. ¡Ahora sabían cuando era el cumpleaños de Hiruma!

Moviéndose lentamente, aún sorprendido, Hiruma abrió la caja. Adentro había un pastel de helado de chispas de chocolate con menta, sin azúcar. Huh. Hiruma apenas podía creer que habían logrado descubrirlo.

Los perdonaría. Por esta vez.

El pastel estaba delicioso. Aunque Hiruma era el único que lo sabía de primera mano, porque y una mierda que iba a compartir _su_ jodido pastel de cumpleaños. Los demás podían comprarse el suyo después de la práctica. Hablando de eso…

"¡Qué creen que están haciendo aquí, papando moscas! ¡Afuera, ahora! ¡Tiempo de hacer ejercicio!" Con su demoniaca sonrisa, Hiruma los guío después de esconder el resto de su pastel en el refrigerador del club.

Se entendía implícitamente que nadie debía tocado.

… **Y -1 por Ishimaru:**

"No, está bien, no me importa."

"Pueden irse sin mí, no me importa que me dejen solo."

"Realmente no es un problema para mí, estoy acostumbrado."

Ishimaru estaba teniendo lo que para los estándares de cualquier otra persona sería un mal día, pero que para él contaba como uno normal. Solo lo habían golpeado tres puertas, y solo cinco de sus compañeros de clase se habían preguntado a donde se había ido mientras estaba sentado junto a ellos. En el mismo escritorio en el que se había sentado por todo el año.

Sip, solo otro día normal.

Excepto… ¿Qué era eso? Algo brillante estaba metido entre el bote de basura y la pared. Ishimaru decidió investigar. Ah.

Era un arma.

No había duda de donde había venido, cualquiera que estudiara en Deimon podía decirte a quien pertenecía. ¿La había tirado Hiruma? Eso era descuidado. Y también problemático; alguien podría lastimarse.

Ishimaru suspiró y tomó el arma con pereza, sujetándola con su pulgar y su dedo índice, tratando de tocarla lo menos posible. Realmente no quería que sus huellas digitales terminarán en ella, realmente no. El corredor de carreras comenzó a caminar hacia la sala del club de Futbol Americano.

Alguien lo empujo por atrás y siguió caminando sin disculparse, sin importarle el hecho de que había chocado con él y de que llevaba un arma. El estudiante volteó con burla, y un comentario gastado (La próxima vez mira por dónde vas) murió en sus labios cuando vio el arma. Su cara palideció tanto que sus labios se volvieron azules.

La preocupación de Ishimaru creció y reflexionó un poco. ¿De verdad alguien iba a prestarle atención sin que otra persona tuviera que resaltar su presencia? ¿Podría ser este olvidado pedazo de metal la respuesta a sus…?

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Es un arma flotante! ¡Corran por sus vidas, aquí hay _fantasmas_!"

Oh. Supongo que no.

Ishimaru suspiró de nuevo y continuó su camino hacia la guarida de Hiruma.

Solo otro día normal.

 **Nota de la autora:** Quise intentar todo el asunto del 5+1 y esto fue lo que pasó. Fue divertido, quizás haga otra historia después.

Sobre Yukimitsu, de hecho no estoy segura de si es representante de clase o no. En el manga usualmente los inteligentes terminan en esa posición si el protagonista no quiere la mencionada posición (o si el protagonista es listo), así que solo asumí que lo sería.

Los Reviews son como abrazos. Abrásenme.


End file.
